High school Hiro Fix
by suguruxhiro
Summary: Suguru, Shu, and Tatsuha all go to the same school together. What happens if Suguru almost gets raped? Will his misfortune bring him the love of his life? This is a fixed verson! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys its my first Fan fiction on Please be nice to me!! This is yaoi if you don't like please don't read! I warned you!! Rated M for milled language, and almost rape. **

Lunch time at Tokyo high is always fun.

"Suguru, look over there." Tatsuha said pointing behind Suguru. Shuichi shaking his head at the two.

Suguru, Tatsuha, and Shuichi all went to Tokyo Hight together. They all have been friends sense grade school. Shuichi and Tatsuha wear currently wearing the boys school uniform a black short sleeve shirt with the T. High patch on the sleeve. Suguru on the other hand was wearing the girls uniform. A white shirt with a red tie and the logo right under the color bone and a skirt that was also red. (A/N I actually drew the picture!! It looks really good)

Suguru hated being a guy so he tricked everyone in to thinking he was a girl. The only people that knew were Tatsuha and Shuichi. He told them at a sleepover at his house two years ago. Tatsuha didn't believe him so he showed him. After that day Tatsuha always tried to touch him but in a friendly way (if I could call it friendly.)

"What wear?" Suguru turned his head and saw nothing interesting. He turned back around and looked at his tray, something was missing.

"Hay give me my cookie!!" Suguru yelled standing up in front of Tat's his arms crossed.

"Fine." Tatsuha through the cookie at Suguru and he caught it.

"Hum. Thank you." Suguru sat back down. "Decides." Suguru licked the cookie. "I already licked it!"

"So, It's not like I don't drink after you or anything. And you cant forget the time we kissed." Tatsuha scooted closer to Suguru.

"TATAUHA! Oh wait we never kissed." Suguru raised a brow.

"I know but we always could" Tatsuha placed hand on Suguru's thigh. "What about it?" He started moving his index finger in circles. The next thing you know Tatsuha's head was slapped to one side.

"Ow! What was the for?" Tatsuha asked insensately.

"For touching me like that. Serves you right." Suguru crossed his arms and turned to his left with a 'humph'.

"Hu? Hay Shu whats wrong?" Suguru had a concerned look on his face now. Shuichi currently had his head in his arms on the table. He looked up.

"Noriko broke up with me." He said sighing.

"Ohh, I'm sorry." Suguru placed his arms around Shu-chan and hugged him.

"It's ok. It's for the best I guess." He sighed again.

"May I ask why she broke up with you?" Suguru released him, but still held his shoulders.

"I don't mind. She said I didn't give her the love she wanted. She said the love I gave her was a friendly kiss on the cheek love."

"Ohh I'm sorry. So you never really loved her?"

"I guess not. I just liked her. I guess I thought that going out with a very pretty girl made me thing I loved her." Shuichi sighed once again.

"You know if you sigh too much your going to get tired." Suguru winked and smiled letting go of Shu. "Hay can I ask you another question?"

Chapter one done!! Please tell me what you think!! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry It has taken so long for me to wright this! Hope you like it though.**

"Hay can I ask you another question?" Suguru asked

"Sure." Shuichi said smiling.

"Do you ever thing about other guys...you know sexually?" Shu jumped at the question, and started blushing.

"What...What do you mean?" Shuichi rubbed his head in a nervous matter.

"You know what I mean. It's Okay if you do, because so do I, and Tatsuha."

"Yeah but your a..." His sentence was cute short.

"Boy remember, and Tatsuha is too. Although he probably thinks about me in all his daydreams. Isn't that right Tatsuha?" Suguru looked around back to Tat's. He had a dazed look on his face.

"Damn Suguru you look so good in in a two peace." Suguru paled three shades lighter and slapped Tatsuha out of his very bad thoughts.

"Ow." Tat's said placing his hand on his cheek again. "Don't slap so hard."

"But I have to, tu keep you in line!" Suguru looked back at Shu. "See. So who is it you think about?" Suguru placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand.

"Well I...I can't say." He blushed.

"Is it Tatsuha? Or me?" Suguru questioned.

"No. Nothing like that."

"Well you could tell me in my ear if you'd like."

"Okay." Suguru leaned his head towards Shu-chan. "Well I like...um...Eiri Uesugi." Suguru's eyes widened.

"Oh wow. He is hot." Suguru laughed.

"Hay." Shuichi said annoyed.

"Well do you like him as a friend or do you really like him?"

"I um...really like him. I sometimes can't stop thinking about him."

"Oh thats so cute. Hay could I tell Tatsuha?" I'm sure he'll find a way to see if his bro likes you back." Shuichi blushed again.

"I guess"

"Okay. Hay Tatsuha?" Suguru turned around ant as he did his butt was suddenly grabbed.

"Aaa. RAPE." Suguru yelled pointed at Tatsuha. Everyone in the lunchroom looked at them.

"Ah, ha ha ha... Never mind her. She hasn't taken her medicine yet." Tatsuha said blushing.

"How dear you say that about me." Suguru slapped Tatsuha once again. Everyone started laughing and then resumed there normal positions.

"God Suguru your so mean to me!" Tatsuha said.

"Well you don't even ask to touch me."

"You mean if I asked I could touch you?"

"If it's nicely."

"Okay. Suguru could I please touch you?" Tatsuha asked an evil smirk on his face.

"No."

"What but you just said..."

"I know what I just said. No."

"But...but..." Tatsuha started whining.

"Whatever. Hay do you want me to tell you who Shu-chan likes?"

Suguru made the motion with his finger that meant let me see your ear (A/N you get it I hope...)

"Eiri." He whispered.

"Wow really? Shu and Eiri?" Tatsuha looked at Shu he was currently in a daze. "I new it."

"Hay I was wondering if you could ask your bro how he fells about Shu?"

"Sure." At that moment the ell rang releasing the students to there next class. Suguru had history and Shu and Tatsuha has art.

The day ended and the last bell released the students to go home.

Suguru, Shu and Tat's had to stay after for the whole yelling rape thing. They didn't know why Shu was there he had noting to do with it.

"Now Mrs. Fujisaki, and Mr. Uesugi this is a warning. The next time it happens you both will be placed in In school suspension. It's against school rules to say that unless it's really happening. Now you may go on."

Suguru Tatsuha bowed. "Thank you sir." They said together. Then the three boys left the room.

"See Tat's you got us in trouble."

"It wasn't my fault you were the one who yelled it."

"So. What do you thing Shu? Who is to blame."

"..."

"Shu? SHU?!" Suguru yelled.

"Hu? What?" Shuichi blinked.

"Aw, your thinking about Eiri arnt you?"

"Hu um how did you know?"

"Um. It kinda shows." Tatsuha pointed down.

"Oh my..." Shuichi quickly turned around blushing reader than a tomato.

"It's okay Shu. I don't blame you" Suguru placed an arm around Shu's shoulders. "C'mon. We better go." They walked out to the front of the school wear they said there goodbyes and walked there there separate ways home.

**Suguru's POV**

'Wow today was a fun day. With the exception of Tat's touching me.' I thought to myself walking down the alley I usually take to get home.

I was about to reach the end when my hand was pulled unexpectedly and I was pushed up against a wall.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear?"

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Cliffhanger!!! Hope you guys liked it!! Pore Suguru!! Who is this mistreats man that is going to do bad thing's to Suguru?? Next chapter coming soon. Please R&R! **

**Suguru: "WHAT?? WHY ME??"**

**Me: "Because your unsuspecting pray! It will end good for you though."**

**Suguru: glares evilly.**


End file.
